


Four Times Kevin Felt Pathetic And The One Time He Didn't

by michael_mxll (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michael_mxll
Summary: Four times Kevin feels pathetic and one time he feels loved.





	Four Times Kevin Felt Pathetic And The One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own welcome to night vale or any of its characters/references. 
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this! leave some comments! and kudos! very appreciated. 
> 
> \- smut at the end!

Kevin whimpers and takes a step back. He does not smile like he usually does, he cringes and he frowns.  _ Disappointed.  _ Diego is  _ disappointed _ in him. 

 

He heaves and sobs, body shaking violently. He twitches. 

 

Diego watches. He watches as Kevin falls apart before him, breaks  _ completely.  _

 

He laughs. Soft and breathy, he laughs mockingly. Such  _ venom  _ in that simple gesture. 

 

“Kevin. Stop crying,” Diego demands, his voice deep and  _ scary,  _ and Kevin tries, he really does try. He focuses on his breathing, trying to make it even, trying to stop the tears falling but failing.  _ Failing. Failure. _

 

“I-I’m… I’m so s-sorry…”

 

Diego tsks, leaning forward to thread his fingers through Kevin’s messy, sweaty hair, “You were doing so well. And now,” He chuckles, an  _ evil  _ chuckle, “You need to be punished.”

 

And that’s when Kevin screams. He screams and he screams and he screams until his throat is raw and  _ hurts so bad _ , but still, he doesn’t stop struggling. Even after his screaming stops because he physically cannot scream any longer, he kicks and thrashes, desperately trying to fight off Diego and the other men that work at Strex. They are strong, and he is trying. He’s fucking trying.

 

It’s not good enough.

 

One word is stuck with him. It echoes through his head and hurts far worse than any physical pain he could ever feel.

 

**_Pathetic._ **

 

\---  _ Seven Months Later _ \---

 

Carlos smiles at him and hugs him, a warm embrace. Kevin also smiles, not a wide grin that stretches his stitches and  _ hurts,  _ but a soft smile that softens his features. A real smile.

 

They hug for a few minutes, enjoying one another’s company and embrace but pull apart reluctantly when someone else enters the room.

 

It’s Cecil. Cecil doesn’t like him, and he especially doesn’t like him touching Carlos and so he retracts his arms. He misses the warmth, and the stability. He misses the pure  _ comfort  _ in it. Cecil also doesn’t like it when he’s unusually quiet, because he feels as if Kevin is planning something, yet, he  _ also  _ doesn’t like Kevin being around him in general.

 

Kevin makes no attempt to leave the room as Cecil kisses Carlos sweetly, a small kiss that lasts a few seconds. He doesn’t leave. He should have, he thinks, as Cecil turns towards him completely and  _ glares.  _ Out of the two, Carlos and Cecil, his own double reminds him more of Diego. Carlos is nothing like Diego, he is caring, sweet and his presence is comforting, but there’s something about Cecil that brings back memories he’s tried so hard to push away. 

 

“Go away, Kevin.” Cecil says with bitterness and  _ malice  _ and  _ Diego  _ lacing his voice, “You’re so clingy, and pathetic.  _ Why  _ are you like that?” He continues. He regrets it, though, instantly. Kevin suddenly has both hands wound in his hair, pulling harshly, painfully and that’s when Carlos understands. Cecil doesn’t know about what Kevin has gone through, all Cecil knows, what Cecil  _ thinks,  _ is that Kevin is a stone-cold murderer only out to hurt him. Carlos knows.

 

He  _ knows,  _ and he wants to help. 

 

Kevin shuts his eyes tight and backs away against the wall, sliding down it quietly. He throws his head back.  _ Bang, bang, bang.  _ Over and over again until Carlos has his hands on Kevin’s cheeks, holding his head in place. “Kevin, Kevin calm down,” He tries, “It’s me, it’s Carlos. Diego isn’t here. Diego is  _ dead.  _ He’s  _ dead,  _ okay?” He wraps his arms around Kevin, pulling him close, “Focus on me, okay? I am hugging you. I am  _ not Diego.  _ He’s gone. He can’t hurt you.”

 

Cecil is confused.  _ Diego?  _ Who’s that? He thinks about who it could be. Someone from Kevin’s past? Sounds right.

 

Carlos stands up and pulls Kevin up with him, gentle touches to a broken boy that deserves love and deserves  _ respect.  _ Kevin feels pathetic. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He is repeating, breathing shakily but leaning into Carlos’ touches.

 

“It’s okay…”

 

_ I’m a burden,  _ Kevin thinks.

 

**_Pathetic._ **

 

\---  _ Three Months Later  _ \---

 

Cecil, Carlos and Kevin are inside a clothing store. Kevin is wandering around and marvelling at all the  _ pretty colours,  _ all of the yellow. He thinks of the colour yellow and his mind kind of goes “!!!” and he squeals quietly, trying to hide his excitement. Carlos finds this adorable. 

 

Cecil and Carlos watch as Kevin picks up a pastel yellow jumper, one that would definitely be too big on him, but they decide that if he wants it, he  _ wants _ it, and he can have it. 

 

He has a lot of yellow. They watch as he picks up another article of clothing - yellow, again - and break out into a large grin that show his sharp teeth and pull at the previously cut skin of his cheeks dangerously. 

 

The clothing is a skirt. A yellow, knee length skirt that is flowy and  _ cute  _ all Kevin can think is that it’s  _ yellow and cute and he really, really, really, really wants it- _

 

A hand on his shoulder startles him. He spins around to face the person who turns out to be a man working at the store. The skirt and jumper are taken from his hands by the man, “These clothes are for women, you cannot have these. The men’s section is over there.” And without thinking his hand is on the man’s throat, nails digging into the soft flesh and lifting him up. Carlos rushes over and squeezes Kevin’s arm gently, trying to coax him out of his state of rage that he probably wasn’t even aware he was in. 

 

The man’s face is starting to go a soft purple colour from lack of air and blood trickles down from his neck at the piercing of Kevin’s nails and suddenly he is dropped to the ground. Kevin lets him go.

 

Instead, he chases a different feeling, the feeling of someone pressing their lips against his gently. It’s Carlos, and Carlos’ lips, luring him away from almost choking a man to death. It works, though, so Carlos doesn’t regret doing it. 

 

_ I don’t love him. I’m doing this to stop him from killing someone.  _

 

That thought runs through Carlos’ head, and Cecil understands. 

 

Carlos pulls away and instead hugs him close, rocking him back and forth very gently in attempt to calm him down. The man scrambles to his feet and drops the clothes on the floor, running unusually fast away from Kevin; this makes Cecil laugh, although silently.  _ Scared? Of Kevin? Kevin is too cute to be afraid of.  _ Cecil thinks, and this time, Carlos understands.

 

They leave the store and begin making their way home. All Kevin can think about is the kiss, how warm, how soft, how  _ welcoming  _ Carlos’ lips are - how gentle. Caring.

 

But then, he thinks  _ he’s with Cecil, he’s with Cecil and I got in the way of it. _

 

And then he remembers. _A punch in the gut,_ **_“Pathetic.”_** Not Carlos, but Diego. He tries to forget. He tries…

 

Cecil is beautiful, and Kevin is not.

 

\---  _ One Year Later  _ \---

 

“Carlos! Cecil!” Kevin yells, catching the attention of the two men downstairs. They walk up the stairs and into their bedroom, where Kevin is sat on the bed with a warm smile. 

 

“I think I’m ready!” He says, “I think I’m ready to meet your family.” 

 

He’s sure, today is the day. Today’s the day. 

 

Carlos pulls him in for a hug and then kisses his cheek, smiling at him. “Better get dressed then, baby. You going to wear that skirt of yours?” And Kevin turns and runs to the wardrobe, pulling out a pastel yellow skirt, that he has worn many times in the past year and lifts it up for them to see. “Yeah! I wanna wear this!”

 

“Go on then. But you have to choose a shirt to go with it.” Cecil says, loving watching Kevin get excited. It’s cute, he thinks, he’s cute. He voices his opinion, “Kevin, you’d look cute in anything,” He hugs him too, “You  _ are  _ cute.” 

 

Kevin giggles and kisses him softly, turning to pick out a shirt to wear. He ends up with a plain light blue crop top that’s a little baggy on him yet works anyway. The skirt comes up to just under his belly, the crop top hangs over it. None of his stomach is actually shown, and Kevin laughs again.

 

I’m so lucky, he thinks. So lucky to have two boyfriends who  _ care about me.  _

 

“I’ll tell them we’re having a get together here. What time?” Carlos asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Cecil looks at the clock on the wall of the bedroom, “It’s 10:40 right now, so maybe 11:30?”

 

Carlos nods in agreement. 

 

\---

 

It’s almost 11:30, and Kevin is panicking internally. Obviously, he doesn’t tell Cecil and Carlos as he doesn’t want to ruin their day, so he deals with it himself. They are all dressed in their favourite outfits, waiting for many people to show up. Dana, whom he has been introduced to a few times, Abby (Cecil’s sister, whom he  _ hasn’t  _ met), Steve (he has been told of him, but remembers nothing of him, not even the incident where he yelled at him and  _ hurt him- _ ), Earl (whom he has never heard of) and Janice (something in Kevin’s mind remembers her but he can’t pinpoint it) are on their way. They are all considered Cecil’s  _ family  _ by him. Kevin doesn’t remember having a family.

 

That’s what makes him most nervous.  _ What if he isn’t good enough? What if they don’t like him? What if they make fun of his facial scars (like many people have)? What if- _

 

A knock at the door snaps him from his state of self deprecation and he sighs.  _ You can do it. _

 

And so, he grabs ahold of Cecil’s hand and then also Carlos’ hand just as they open the door.

 

The first person to show up is Dana, since she lives the closest. She greets the three of them with hugs, “I really like your outfit, Kevin! It’s really cute.” And Kevin giggles, nodding happily, “Thank you,” He says, genuinely thankful for the compliment.  _ I like her,  _ he thinks,  _ she’s nothing like Lauren.  _

 

Dana is dragged off by Cecil into the kitchen where they talk and  _ catch up,  _ as Carlos calls it. All Kevin remembers of  _ “catching up”  _ is _ re-education _ and  _ Diego  _ and  _ pain- _

 

Kevin knows that’s not what it is. Carlos and Cecil have taught him lots over the years. That a  _ hug  _ is to wrap your arms comfortably around another person and have them require it - at Desert Bluffs, a hug was to wrap your  _ hands  _ around someone’s  _ neck  _ and  _ squeeze- _

 

He frowns.  _ Stop… remembering… _

 

Carlos holds his hand. “You’re okay. You’re doing amazing, love.”

 

The doorbell rings, a loud chime that has Cecil and Dana joining them in the living room again. Cecil answers the door and it’s Abby with Janice. Again, they are all greeted with hugs by the two, the flames on the side of Janice’s wheelchair spinning as she moves between them to hug each of them. 

 

Suddenly, they’re all talking to each other, conversing about  _ anything  _ and  _ everything  _ and completely leaving Kevin to his own devices. 

 

He feels as if he is not needed, like if he were suddenly to disappear no one would notice - if they did, they wouldn’t care. He wandered into the kitchen and jumped up onto the side, sitting comfortably on the marble counter. It was cold. But comfortable. Like most things in life; cold but comfortable. 

 

He is called into the living room a mere few minutes later by Cecil, who comes into the kitchen with worry when Kevin does not answer or make attempt to answer. He kisses his cheek gently and helps him down off the counter, hugging him. Somehow, he could  _ sense  _ his discomfort. 

 

“You okay, honey?” Cecil’s voice is comforting and Kevin hums softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling against him. Comfort. Kevin likes comfort. He really does.

 

“Y-yeah… I’m fine,” He whispers, sounding like he’s trying to convince himself instead of Cecil, sounding like he’s trying to  _ forget  _ the  _ pain  _ of his past. Cecil notices his tone and sighs. He does not say anything else as he pulls away from his double and instead grabs his hand. Comfort. 

 

Kevin blinks as he sees that there are more people in the room than there were before he left and instinctively, he leans against Cecil for support. He doesn’t mean to, but he does. Cecil begins speaking, “Earl, Steve, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Earl and Steve.” It seems as if he hisses the name  _ Steve  _ with plain and simple hate. Instead of greeting him with a simple hello, Steve glares. He glares at Kevin until Cecil is hugging him close protectively, away from Steve. 

 

“ _ Him? _ ” He asks, clear disbelief lacing his angry sounding voice, “Really, Cecil? Him? After  _ everything  _ he has done?” Steve growls out the word  _ everything  _ like they’ve met before this, and maybe they have, albeit Kevin cannot recall ever seeing him in person. Only hearing of him from Carlos or Cecil.

 

Carlos tries to speak and interject but Cecil beats him too it.

 

Cecil tightens his grip around Kevin and stares at Steve with  _ fury  _ prominent in his lavender eyes, “ _ He  _ has a name, you know.” Is all he says, raising an eyebrow when Steve takes a step forward. The doubles take a step back. 

 

“I  _ know  _ he has a name, Cecil,” He snarls, “Although he doesn’t deserve to be called  _ anything  _ after what he has done.” Kevin is now trembling, clinging onto Cecil’s shirt as tears begin to fall down his face. “He’s  _ pathetic,  _ look at him! He’s clinging to you like he’s  _ scared,  _ like he’s a  _ baby!” _

 

“That’s because he _is_ scared! _You’re_ scaring him! You don’t get to come into _our_ house and say those things about _our_ Kevin!”

 

“But-”

 

“Shut up,”

 

“But he-”

 

“ _ I said  _ **_shut up_ ** _!” _

 

Earl hasn’t even introduced himself yet, and he already wants to protect Kevin; “Steve,” He says softly, in an attempt to calm him down, “You should leave, cool off.” And without another word, Steve turns and stomps out of the house, presumably to his car and then to his own home.

 

All attention is on Kevin, who is crying and sobbing and babbling, holding onto Cecil like he’s the only thing keeping him alive, and in a sense; he is.

 

“Shh, it’s okay honey. He’s gone, there’s no need to cry. I’m here. Carlos is here, too,” He is pulled into another set of arms, Carlos’. “You’re fine. It’ll be okay.”

 

All Kevin can manage is, “ _ I’m s-so so-sorry… _ ”

 

_ I ruined their night. I’m  _ **_pathetic_ ** _ , just as he said. _

 

\---  _ Two Months Later  _ \---

 

“You’re amazing, Kevin,” Carlos says truthfully, kissing along his neck with such  _ gentleness  _ that Kevin almost wants to cry, “So amazing.”

 

Cecil hums in agreement, pulling his double into his lap carefully. He kisses his lips and rubs his hand against Kevin’s back, soothing touches that have him leaning against Cecil even more. 

 

Kevin wanted to surprise them, and he did. He was sat in his room, pulling yellow thigh high socks on his freshly shaved legs when his boyfriends walked in. He was also wearing a skirt, a white skirt that ended just above his knees and sculpted his ass  _ perfectly.  _ The yellow crop top was also  _ perfect  _ with the outfit.

 

That led to this. That led to Kevin sat comfortably in Cecil’s lap, skirt hiked up to his upper thighs and honey coloured hair a mess atop his head from Carlos running his hands through it  _ over and over and over again.  _ Occasionally, he pulled on it just to see Kevin’s reaction, which was to whimper with pleasure and push back against him.

 

“You look beautiful, Kevin.” Cecil compliments him, believing it completely, and knowing that Kevin does not believe it himself. “Breathtaking,” Cecil continues, hands resting on Kevin’s face as they kissed again, “Absolutely gorgeous.” 

 

Kevin blushes and grounds his hips down against Cecil’s growing erection, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning or whimpering as a shiver runs through his entire body. A pleasure induced shiver. 

 

Carlos pulls off his shirt and then Cecil’s, throwing them both to the ground. He tugs at Kevin’s shirt, almost asking him for permission and Kevin nods, lifting up his arms when Carlos pulls it up. 

 

Kevin unbuttons Cecil’s jeans below him and motions for Carlos to pull them off. 

 

Soon, they are all completely naked except for Kevin who is wearing his thigh highs still. The rest of his body is flush as he breathes inconsistently and grinds down against Cecil’s cock, whimpering.

 

Carlos is kissing along his neck, occasionally biting on the pale, scarred skin with passion.

 

Kevin is gasping and digging his fingernails into Cecil’s shoulders as he tries to stay sat up right, but Cecil’s hands softly rubbing circles into his hips makes him weak and needy.

 

_ He’s beautiful,  _ Kevin thinks, before kissing him again, this time fierce and full of passion that Kevin has been holding in for so long. “Are you ready to do this, Kevin?” Carlos asks from behind him, waiting for his answer so that he can open the bedside draw and retrieve the lube (strawberry scented, per Kevin’s request). Kevin does not need to say anything but nod desperately, knowing that if he tried to speak no words would come out. 

Carlos grabs the lube and pours some it onto Cecil’s dick.

 

It’s kind of a blurr for him. There’s pain, but then there’s pleasure, and then both. Pain and pleasure mixed together beautifully and Kevin can’t hold in the moans and whimpers that escape him. He feels so much at once, the full feeling of Cecil inside him, the sensation of Carlos’ hands in his hair and the his back and thighs and all over him. He rocks his hips in time with Cecil’s thrusting, throwing his head back as his orgasm rushes over him, along with the feeling of Cecil’s orgasm, inside of him. As he comes, he feels Carlos pumping him slowly, helping him through the orgasm.

 

Carlos also comes with a groan, laying down next to Cecil. Kevin collapses forward against Cecil. The three of them lay, sticky, yet in bliss.

 

“I love you,” Cecil says to him, kissing him gently once more.

 

Carlos hums.

 

They love him, and he loves them…

 

What a beautiful day, right?

 

 

\---

 

 

thanks so much for reading! hope u enjoyed! ! 💕 💕 


End file.
